dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Pure Super Saiyan
(Hair) & (Aura) |similar = Super Saiyan }} '''Pure Super Saiyan (スピリット超サイヤ人, Supiritto Sūpā Saiya-jin), referred to simply as Spirit Saiyan by Rukiryo and also by several characters, is a transformation assumed by Koshi. Description Spirit Saiyan lives up to its name through how it is achieved. To aquire this state, one must first create a Spirit Bomb. After the creation the Spirit Bomb, the person in question would then turn into a Super Saiyan, and absorb the Spirit Bomb. The Super Saiyan form is malicious in nature, so someone in the state couldn't normally create a Spirit Bomb without that malicious intent swallowing them. This, however, bypasses that, and completely counteracts it by absorbing a pure Spirit Bomb in order to destroy the malicious intent inside of them. This works due to the Spirit Bomb being an attack which destroys evil. Through this, they undergo a transformation wherein their hair turns white, and their Ki gains a color scheme similar to the Spirit Bomb, with a brilliant white interior and a subtle light blue exterior. This form does not only alter the physical being of the user, however it greatly alters their spirit, augmenting them in both areas, greatly powering them up. Koshi has been shown of being capable to transform into a normal Super Saiyan, and even Super Saiyan 2 after achieving this form, however both were stronger. The perfect bond between the physical and spiritual change results in this form. What was later discovered, is that to achieve ascended states of Spirit Saiyan, one must go through the initial process, however absorb more energy from all around, as opposed to subjecting yourself to an extreme change in emotions like the normal Super Saiyan forms. To master this form however, is the same as any other, train. Koshi has displayed mastery over his "first grade" of Spirit Saiyan, which resulted in "Full Power Spirit Saiyan" Usage and Power This form was first used against Marume upon realizing that Super Saiyan wasn't enough, Koshi attempted to defeat Marume with a Spirit Bomb. Marume ultimately forced Koshi to be hit by his own Spirit Bomb and take the attack, but instead of it being bounced back by his purity of heart, or hurting him, Koshi absorbed it into his being and attempted to transform once more once he felt the surge of Spiritual Power, resulting in Spirit Saiyan's first appearance. In this state Koshi was able to keep up with Marume, who previously was capable of taking out two super Saiyans, Koshi included, a Frost Demon in his fourth form. Koshi after this initial transformation could not figure out what happened and explored it, until he mastered the art of perfect unison between body and spirit, giving him access to this state whenever he desires, even going as far as to master the form as a whole in order to be able to stay in this form permanently without strain on his body. A later discovery, is that if Koshi were to achieve say, Super Saiyan 3, he would be able to access the "Spirit Saiyan 3" state, however, his body would be stronger than his spirit, as such he would need to increase his spiritual strength in order to truly achieve "Spirit Saiyan 3", else it would just be a "Super Saiyan 3" with a strong spirit. This applies to all of Koshi's forms ranging from Super Saiyan, to Super Saiyan Pink. Game appearances Trivia *Rukiryo chose the color white in order to honor is deceased Uncle who died of Lung Cancer, of which the color of the ribbon is white. Gallery References